Lily Potter and Jack Who?
by Adeline Rosa
Summary: "How long Jack, how long?" Lily ask dreamily "That." Jack paused regaining his thoughts, "Is none of your concern." Story takes place during Lily Luna Potter's first year at Hogwarts, she finds she has a fate unlike no other, except maybe her father's...


The sky was clear, and the birds where chirping cheerfully, sighing Lily glanced up at her father, 'the great Harry Potter.' she thought, but to Lily there was only one word she used to describe her father, Dad. When she first heard of all of the amazing things her dad did, she though it was just a story her mother told her, and part of Lily still thought that it really was a story, her dad just seemed to well normal to be hero, and maybe that was one of the reasons Lily was really dreading stepping on the train at Kings Cross station and leaving her father and her mother for what seemed like forever, sure she had James and Albus with her, but James would be to busy with his friends, and Jane his new girlfriend, to notice her, and Albus can be such a nerd, he's always focusing on working. Lily had never felt so alone, so scared, so venerable, this is the first time Lily wouldn't have the protection of her parents, and as much as she hated to admit it, her parents where always there for her and she didn't know how she would manage without them.

"James, Albus, hurry up you're going to miss the train at this rate, grab your luggage and get on the train, now!" called Ginny

"Oh and you too, Lily." apologized Ginny

Lily sighed "No problem Mum, I know I don't seem old enough to be going to Hogwarts anyway." replied Lily, trying to make a joke out of it, but honestly, as much as Lily hated being treated like a little kid, she truly didn't feel like she was old enough to go to Hogwarts.

"Come on this is going to be great, a new experience." Lily told herself as she watched her parents wave to her brothers as Albus jumped on the train obviously excited, and as James followed him, holding hands with Jane, Lily watched her enviously as her long blonde hair trailed down her back, Jane had everything grades, popularity, a spot on the Ravenclaw Quddich team, everything apart from a good boyfriend.

Lily laughed at her own joke, but her happiness was short lived when her mother hugged her goodbye, Lily quickly realized that this was the last hug Lily would get from her mother in a long time.

"Goodbye Dad, goodbye Mum, Lily gave her parents one last goodbye wave, as she followed her brothers on the train, taking one last glance at her parents proud faces, she knew what they where thinking, "my little girl is growing up." or "what a young women our daughter has become." but that thought only added to Lily's sadness.

"I'm still your little girl Mum and Dad." Lily whispered, fighting back tears. "Come on Lily pull yourself together." Lily encouraged herself, as she looked for a compartment. It didn't take Lily long to find a compartment with only a few students in, it looked like they where starting their first year too. "At least I won't feel so alone." thought Lily as she slid open the door.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Lily, shyly.

"Sure no problem, you can sit next to me." said a cheery girl, with brown curly hair.

"Thanks." Lily replied gratefully

"So what's you name?" asked the girl "I'm Melanie, this is Jasminder." said Melanie gesturing to a somber looking girl with raven hair and dark brown eyes. "And this is Belle." said Melanie gesturing to a girl with the brightest blue eyes, Lily had ever seen.

"Hi." Lily said quietly.

"Hey." replied Belle flicking her short blonde hair behind her ears.

"So what house do you guy want to get into?" asked Melanie, not eager to stop talking.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." answered Belle "My mum was in Gryffindor, and my dad was in Ravenclaw."

"I'm hoping to get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor too" replied Melanie

"Cool." replied Belle loosing interest in the conversation. Lily didn't blame her.

"What about you Lil?" asked Melanie.

Lily wasn't sure, she had been to nervous to even think much about what house, it made going to Hogwarts seem too real.

"I'd umm like get into Gryffindor, my whole family was in Gryffindor."

"That's nice" answered Melanie distracted by a group of boys that where walking past the compartment.

Lily looked out the window for the the rest of the train ride, and evenly she drifted into sleep.

"Lily, Lily!" whispered Melanie shaking Lily

"Wha-?"

"We're here, well almost here, go on get dressed." replied Melanie, excited.

Lily sighed as reality hit her once again today. She gathered her things and went to change out of her muggle clothes.

"At least I'll see Mum and Dad during Christmas thought Melanie as she followed Melanie and the rest of the first years to the Hagrid, her father had told Lily about Hagrid.

"Oh yer mus' be Lily Potter." Hagrid called to Lily, causing everyone to look when they heard the name Potter.

"Yes, thats me." said Lily gathering up her self confidence.

"Wel' Lily, Welcom' to Hogwarts!"


End file.
